El resfriado
by lena-de-piscis
Summary: Milo nos narrara como fue que le quito el resfriado a la hermana de su mejor amigo, esa rubia es la unica capaz de hacer hervir la sangre del espartano...Fic lemon Milo x oc


Hola chicas!! De nuevo le he robado la señal a Lena para subir este pequeño relato de lo que paso el día de ayer….

Todo comenzó un día antes….

Yo estaba de guardia en la puerta norte, como era de esperarse no tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que como se imaginan me quede haciendo el tonto por ahí….

Estaba tirado en el pasto pensando en como pasar tal día

-_parece que lloverá hoy- _me dije

Justo en eso estaba cuando la risa de unas chicas me hiso voltear

-Ya basta!! Dije que no es cierto!-

-Si, claro… la verdad es que sabemos que ya tienes novio, de otra forma como explicas que te arregles tanto- dijo una pelirroja algo molesta

_-Esa voz….Es mi Rosa-_ La reconocí de inmediato

-Ya te lo dije Moira no tengo novio, además ¿Cómo se te ocurre tal cosa?-

-Bueno hare de cuenta que te creo, aunque no sea así…-

No tenia que perder mas mi tiempo, y espere a que su amiga se fuera rumbo a su casa

-Nos vemos mañana Lena-

-¿No quieres entrar?- le dijo mi linda rubia a su amiga quien parecía no ver con bueno ojos el santuario

-No, no, para nada, ¡Yo no se como puedes vivir ahí! En el pueblo dicen que ahí hay muchos asesinos y hasta violadores-

Mi niña sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, y respondió

-Ja, Ja, Ja, lo siento, pero, eso no es verdad, mi padre y mis hermanos no son así, la gente solo dice eso por que nadie conoce el lugar en verdad…-

-Igual no entrare jamás!-

-Como quieras Moira, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ^^-

La chica se fue y mi niña se encamino hacia su templo, yo sabia que a Lena le gustaba pasear por el monte estrellado sin que la vieran, al igual que a mi le gustaba lo prohibido…

Su ropa de colegio le quedaba muy bien, al menos para mis ojos, su blusa blanca marcaba sus pechos como nunca, la falda tableada me hacia querer destrozarla, me ardía la sangre de pensar en lo que había debajo…

Me moví lo más rápido que pude y la tome por la cintura

Lena dio un respingo pensando que se trataba de algún otro y soltó un golpe bajo, que yo esquive…

-Milo??-

-Esperabas a otro Agapi mou?- le dije acercándome a sus labios

-¿Desde cuando me sigues?- dijo cruzada de brazos

-¿Eso importa, Kardia mou?-

Me miro y sonrió, tomo mi mano y la entre lazo con la suya, por mi parte deposite mi mano libre en su cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo…

-¿Tienes que volver muy pronto con Afro?- le dije mientras pasaba mi lengua por su cuello

-Si, si, tengo que hacerlo…- me dijo jadeante

Mis manos parecían tener mente propia y comenzaron a desabrochar su blusa, cada botón fue eliminado, y así me abrí paso hasta sus pechos, acune mi mano para poder tocar esos bellos senos coronados por esos pezones rosados que a mi me parecían dos botones de rosas

Sentí sus manos adentrándose por mi armadura…

-Milo no puedo tocarte con eso puesto…- dijo algo desilusionada

-No te preocupes, Agapi mou esto se puede quitar- no terminaba de decirlo cuando me despojaba de mi armadura dorada

Un trueno desconcentro un poco a mi niña quien dio un brinco al oírlo tan cerca

-Milo, espera!-

-Amor, es solo un trueno, solo déjate llevar…déjate ir en mis besos y en mi cuerpo…- toma sus manos y las dirigí a mi cuello, la recosté en el pasto y me coloque sobre ella, bese con demencia sus labios, y deslice una mano dentro de su falda, toque el encaje de su ropa interior notando su excitación, no pude evitar gemir y sentí como las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a deslizarse por nuestros cuerpos…

La pasión que sentíamos nos envolvió a tal grado que la lluvia no nos importo, no pude penetrarla, por que la lluvia se volvió más fuerte y estaba realmente fría

-Mi vida…es mejor dejarlo para luego…- me dijo

-Si, Agapi mou, lo se…vamos te llevo a tu templo

Templo de acuario

Este día fui con Camus, habíamos quedado en ir al cine a ver la nueva película de acción

Entre y vi a mi amigo muy molesto dándole explicaciones a su novia Caro

Caro mi vida ya te lo dije, no podemos ir hoy-

Dime por que Camus-

Lena se enfermo y esta con una resfriado terrible, no puedo dejarla sola-

-_Mi rosa enferma?-_

- Eh Milo que bueno que llegas ^^-

-¿Qué paso? ¿De que se enfermo Lena?.

-Lo que pasa es que ayer se entretuvo con su amiguita esa, la tal Moira y lego empapada, le dio un resfriado de aquellos y ahora esta en la habitación y muy mal-

-Si y me dejo sin cita amorosa ¬¬- dijo molesta la peli azul

-Amor solo es por hoy, mañana te juro que te acompaño…-

-Camus, los boletos era para hoy, y ya mañana no estará esa obra-

Eso me dio una idea genial

-Camus, que te parece si yo la cuido…

Mi amigo hiso una señal de disgusto, Camus ya sabia lo mío con su hermana, un día yo se lo confesé entre copas, casi me congela, pero trato de entenderlo…aunque el no sabia que Lena ya había sido mía

-Esta bien Milo, solo cuídala bien ¿quieres?

-Con mi vida, amigo…

Ellos se fueron y me quede solo con Lena, sin que ella lo supiera, claro ^^

-Camus… me puedes traer un vaso con agua?

-Bueno Agapi mou, no soy Camus, pero aquí esta tu vaso con agua…

Ella se tapo no quería que yo la viera así, sonreí al ver su manera tan infantil de esconderse bajo las sabanas

-Mi princesa…-

-¡¡Vete Milo!!!-

-Oye te ves hermosa, además es mi culpa que estés así…

Por fin salió de entre las sabanas, sus ojos verdes estaban algo hundidos, sus labios tenían un color melocotón que me hacia querer morderlos, pero, me contuve

-Camus es un exagerado, ya estoy mejor te lo juro…¡¡¡Achuuu!!

-Si, mejor, como no, es mejor que te cuide muy bien- arquee la ceja y me mordí los labios

Su risa me cautivaba hasta la medula, tome su mentón y la cerque a mi boca, sentí su aliento cálido y ese agradable perfume a hierbabuena de sus labios, me embriagaba de ella, pase mi lengua por sus labios y dentro de su boca, acaricie su paladar con mi lengua…

-Milo…yo…yo…

-Dime Agapi mou…

No me dijo nada pero sus ojos eran como dice la gente, eran un reflejo de su alma, sin decirme nada pude ver en sus ojos la dirección que ella quería que tomara, sentí sus manos sobre mi piel, bese su mano y pase un dedo por su labio inferior

Ella engullo ese mismo dedo, haciéndome sentir mucho placer, lamio en dedo de en medio tan sugerentemente que mi miembro se hincho con solo sentir su lengua en mi mano, después hiso lo propio con cada uno de mis dedos…y termino lamiendo la palma de mi mano

-Aahhh- gemí sin poderlo evitar

-Parece que necesitas más mi vida- me dijo, poniéndose de rodillas ante mí, y bajando el zipper de mi pantalón

Recosté la cabeza en la cómoda de la cama, y me aferre a los dorados cabellos de mi niña, ella tomo mi pene con una mano, la puso en forma de aro pegada a sus labios, guardo sus dientes con sus labios y comenzó el vaivén de arriba abajo…

Movía su lengua en círculos sobre mi glande, mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba mis testículos una y otra vez…

Me soltó un poco para darle atención a mis muslos, mis testículos mis rodillas ¡¡me volvía loco!!

-Te gusta-

-Claro que me gusta mi amor mmmm-

Movía sus labios por todo mi pene, succionándolo de vez en cuando, metió su mano juguetonamente al centro de mi cuerpo, toco mi centro y eso me dio una sensación muy rara

-Lena!!-

-Solo quiero tocarte amor..-

Me sentía correrme pero me contuve, era demasiado pronto y quería disfrutar de ella

La aparte y le bese, tenia mi sabor en sus labios, y yo también quería probarla ¡¡¡Queria hacerlo ya!!

La tumbe sobre la cama, la cama de su hermano, para aclarar el punto

Le dije que se desnudara en lo que yo iba por algo al baño

Corri al baño sabia que Camus guardaba ahí cierto aceite que yo mismo le regale hace algunos años

-Aquí esta!- me dije cuando lo tome

Sali de ahí y vi a mi mujer en la cama, aun no se había quitado nada

-Oye quedamos que ya estarías desnuda- le dije algo sorprendido

-Es que quiero que tu me desnudes-

Sin decir mas lo hice…le saque el camisón de seda y me dedique a besar sus pechos, sus pechos rosaban mi pecho cada vez mas, la bese hasta la locura, y me quite yo mismo la ropa, estábamos desnudos en su totalidad

Tome el aceite y se lo unte en todo el cuerpo, note algo al hacerlo….no era un aceite era una especie de elixir a base de miel, leche y esencia de rosas, así que lo bebi de su cuerpo, me bebi hasta la ultima gota

La tome por las caderas y la puse contra la pared de espaldas a mi, abri sus glúteos para meterle mi pene hasta dentro


End file.
